


不得好死

by Hinata_Yukiko



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Yukiko/pseuds/Hinata_Yukiko
Summary: “可地狱确实是个好地方，不是么？”
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator | Anaido/Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido, 开秋
Kudos: 2





	不得好死

**Author's Note:**

> 12集后安慰自己的产物

他感觉自己像乘上了过山车，眼前颠得天旋地转，然后“砰”的一声闷响，他仰头倒在了地上。亏得他倒下去的地方刚好没有那些令人作呕的面具，不然非得把他的后脑勺硌得生疼。他的脑袋在短暂的空白过后开始运转，眼前像放映幻灯片一样渐渐浮现出了迄今为止的一些经历。

哦，原来死前真的有走马灯啊。开洞——富久田保津不咸不淡地感叹道。他甚至没有一点自己的生命正在一点点从后背的伤口流失的实感，他全当是被一场突如其来的大雨淋成了落汤鸡。

最先想到的自然是自己人生的前半段，一个天才在圆周率般没完没了的自我矛盾中，眼中的世界被与生俱来的怪病撕成一片一片的故事，一个放到哪儿都不会受欢迎的三流故事；再就是最近发生的事情了，在三分二十七秒之前，他鬼使神差，或者说一时心血来潮，搭上自己的性命体验了一把英雄救美的戏码，虽然他根本算不上是英雄就是了，但不得不说，感觉不错。

他细细咀嚼着这份来之不易的满足感，空荡荡了几十年的胃终于在这一刻得以餍足。他长舒一口气闭上眼睛，觉得自己应该是死而无憾了，但最后的最后，他忽然没由来地想起了有关鸣瓢秋人的种种。

他甚至很难定义自己到底是不是跟那个阴暗颓废的男人认识，尽管他们在“同一屋檐下”相处了一段说长也长说短也短的时光，但大多时候男人都是对他的示好不理不睬，仿佛他的世界只有那一小平方米的玻璃构筑起来的牢房。——但后来事情出现了一些转机，一同下井的经历似乎让他们之间僵硬的关系有了那么点破冰回春的迹象。

错觉，都是错觉。如果不是他死了，他现在肯定是一脸没辙地耸着肩，因为直到他死了，那个男人都没有施舍给他一个目光，哪怕那个目光是嫌恶的。富久田保津不免有些失落，但转念一想觉得这样也不错，毕竟那个男人相当的疾恶如仇，这么冷漠完全在情理之中，他或许应该庆幸男人没有趁机往他尸体上踩两脚。

富久田保津无所事事地绕着自己的尸体转，思来想去，最后还是觉得自己的人生有些缺憾。他光高兴去了，却忘了跟他那个说有趣却也无趣的前辈告别了。

在这之后不知过了多久，总之是他无聊到又开始干起老本行背起圆周率的时候，似乎是在离他不远的地方响起一道惊雷，随之大地开始震颤，漆黑的天花板“咔嚓咔嚓”地龟裂破碎，泛着白光的黑色碎片有如雪花纷纷扬扬。在那高空之中似乎有一双无形的手将这道裂缝彻底撕开，随之而来的，是暴怒的雷雨、明媚的阳光、汹涌的浪涛、悦耳的鸟鸣、翻滚的乌云……世间万物在这一刻全都一股脑儿从那个破洞里倒了进来，纠缠，融汇，爆炸。

哈，看来是大功告成了，那我也……

就在这时，那个身影如同一只漂亮的火烈鸟从天而降。——话虽如此，他在着陆的时候却因为重心不稳狠狠崴了一下脚，疼得闷哼一声跪在了地上。鸣瓢秋人看起来累得快死了，灰头土脸的，身上的衣服也破破烂烂，裸露的皮肤上满是触目惊心的伤痕。

鸣瓢秋人又特地回来了一趟，本堂町小春没跟在他身边，只有他一个人。他气喘吁吁地站了起来，咬咬牙，一瘸一拐地走到了他倒在血泊中的尸体旁，深吸一口气，紧锁眉头一字一顿地对他说：“你必须活着回去，之前你拉我一起下地狱的帐还没有算。”

我就知道。富久田保津抱着手臂不由得长叹一声。这个男人要么不开口，要么一开口就是对他下达命令。起初是“我要思考！你也跟着一起思考！”，再就是“给我把尸体搬开一起来！”，最后是“你必须活着回去！”，你是我女朋友吗？不，就算是女朋友也不带这么使唤人的吧？更何况我已经死翘翘了欸。

但无论多少次，富久田保津都会“好、好”地答应鸣瓢秋人。

明明只要拒绝他就能够前往令自己心驰神往的极乐世界了，在那里他不再孤独，不再渴求，不再支离破碎，但狡猾的鸣瓢秋人却像一根拴住他的绳子，握着他的把柄把他往地狱扯，无时无刻都在提醒他，你是孤独的，你是渴求的，你是支离破碎的。

死是天堂，活是炼狱，选哪边一目了然，可鸣瓢秋人总是让他在临门一脚倾心了炼狱。

他的耳畔响起那晚鸣瓢秋人犹如寂静的悲鸣般致命的演说。

“那我就期待着你的演说咯，名侦探。”富久田保津勾起嘴角。尽管他现在只是一具尸体，嘴巴并不能动，所以现在他是在以自己的灵魂起誓。

他愿意为天堂而死，却也更愿意为炼狱而活。


End file.
